


Karma

by RandomTranslations



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Revenge, Romance (Kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTranslations/pseuds/RandomTranslations
Summary: To every action it corresponds a reaction , a lie creates another lie and a betrayal triggers another betrayal. Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kazanari Tsubasa after reuniting years after ending their relationship, they will understand that no one can escape the law of cause and effect.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by Ayrton Scar  
> Translated by RandomTranslations

They had advised her to be careful, that their relation was too fast. Tsubasa, in love, young and idiot ignored those advertisements; cause she wanted to believe that it that made her heart race couldn't be wrong about the woman she had chosen. Today, Kazanari Tsubasa, a twenty-six years old lady, only saw the past with rage, spitting on both faces, on hers and on Maria Cadenzavna Eve, the woman she most love in the whole world, and the woman she most hate at the same time.

Tsubasa drank another glass of vodka and leaned on the mini-bar. She closed her eyes feeling it tearful, looking with this to not overflow a single tear, but she failed, and this made the glass smash to the wall, breaking itself in a thousand pieces.

"Why do you appear when I'm about to bury you?" claimed to the fragments of the glass, as if they were the ones to blame, as if they were Maria.

Five years had passed since Maria used her at her whim for the only reason of sttoling her money, and she was so free of all remorse that she was disgusted. How many more had she cheated to havev the same reaputation Tsubasa had since the beggining, meanwhile when Maria left, she was nobody?

Why was she the only stupid woman who could not forget all of that?

Ah, it's true, because Tsubasa forgot that Maria was an excellent actress, as well as to convince her that all the "I love you" were real, that those shines in her eyes were for her cause.

Moron! She screamed again and again, the signs of her eminent betrayal were also too obvious, but again, she was blind and would continue to be blind if she let her old feelings decide how to act instead of her reason.

"Control yourself Tsubasa… Control yourself…" Tsubasa said as she leaned her forehead against her fist.

She had been able to act with total indifference a couple of hours ago, but her self-control had diminished as soon as the evening was over. Her most precious relative, her cousin, Amou Kanade, had announced her commitment to that mysterious woman she met while traveling, it was a big surprise when he noticed that it was Maria's younger sister, Serena Cadenzavna Eve. Maria appeared only a few minutes later, looking nervous, and of course she ought to, now it turned out that she would be familiar with the woman she cheated outright.

"I hope we get along now that we will be sisters-in-law"

Tsubasa had put on her best smile and accepted that when what she wanted to do was scream and reproach her, but Tsubasa had to behave as always, calm and elegant.

Tsubasa took another glass and drank more.

"Isn't fair that I'm only one who feels that way" Said "Why is she doing so well?

Tsubasa complaint was drowned in a laugh.

"Right, she never loved me." She scoffed.

What if she had loved her? If she had loved her, she might not have approached her, nobody is capable of doing such baseness with a loved person.

"How many more will he have seduced?" Tsubasa asked herself, losing the correct mobility of her body and falling on the bar and beginning to laugh. "What number have I been?"

The laughter continued a few more minutes.

"What will it feel like to destroy the feelings of a person that you know that loves you?" She asked aloud once their laughter subsided.

"Tsubasa-san, here you were." A sixteen-year-old girl came onstage, feeling strange to see the Kazanari heiress in such a deplorable state.

"Akatsuki, come, sit down!" She patted the chair at her side, the blondie with jade orbs listened to him, listening to him mutter a lot of nonsense until she fell asleep, and it's better in this way. When Tsubasa regain consciousness would appreciate that no one but she knew what that her mind was creating.

**Author's Note:**

> AN.  
> I'm going to hell, i know...
> 
> TN.  
> ...I found this story and seems it interesting. I hope no regretting later.


End file.
